greeny_phatom_the_slimeo_takefandomcom-20200213-history
Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take
Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take is an FX original series created by veteran EDM artist and Greeny Phatom animator, Micheal "Slimeo" Christchurch. This show is also the first Greeny Phatom spinoff to have a live-action and animation combination genre and also the first to air on FX (Owned by 21st Century Fox, owner of 20th Century Fox Film Corporation and Fox). It was pitched by Slimeo while working on the Greeny Phatom web movie, The End. He thought of the idea when he sketched out his own design of Little Guy. Slimeo made an announcement that the web movie he was working on would act as a plot for his own version of Greeny Phatom It is currently airing on FX, S1i, Freeform, and BBC America in the US and BBC Two and Channel 4 in the UK. History "The End" web movie (2015-2016) Slimeo announced he was working on "The End", which would later be released as a web movie, and it would end all the hatred of the show, "Greeny Phatom". He also said that he said a post saying the creator of the Greeny Phatom was losing interest in the show and stated that he'll pass on the show to someone else if it becomes popular again. The announcement caused an outcry of fans as they thought this was the final episode of Greeny Phatom. However, Robert Stainton called a press conference and said the "The End" was a web movie and was not the real end to Greeny Phatom. Slimeo stated that he over-exaggerated about Robert Stainton losing interest in the show (Robert is losing interest in the show, but is only planning on ending the series when he feels like it), and said that the web movie was still in works and he would produce a Greeny Phatom spin-off for FX. He didn't have the show's official title for the show at the time the post. So, he referred to it's working title, "Little Guy and Dr. Beanson". Reveal of "The "Slimeo" Take" (2016) In 2016, Crystal Stainton and Slimeo revealed the show's name and cast at a press conference at Chicago's UIC Pavilion. Crystal revealed she would voice Dr. Beanson's daughter Jamie Beanson and also revealed Donna Christie would voice Little Girl, as she does in all other Greeny Phatom media. Slimeo also announced that He would voice Little Guy and Pete Lee would voice Zack. He also stated that this would be a live action and animation crossover blend genre series. He also said that the cuss words (except "Damn" and "Hell") would be censored with the bleep sound and the 'f' word would not be used in the series due to personal reasons. However, home video releases of the series included an alternative version of the episodes with the foul language uncensored. He even revealed the character, Bluvetta and the actress who will be voicing her. The character is voiced by Cree Summer. Season 1 (2016-2017) The show debuted on September 16, 2016, on FX with the debut episode taking place after the events of the web movie, "The End". Slimeo stated in an interview with BBC News that this version of Greeny Phatom is used as an experimental project of scrapped ideas for Greeny Phatom. He also stated that blending animated characters into reality was an idea that he pitched originally for an episode of Greeny Phatom. TBA! Season 2 and film adaption announcement (2017-2018) On January 1, 2017, Slimeo confirmed the 2nd season of GP: TST and announced a part two to the episode, New Phase. It was entitled, New Mode, and it would take place after the Season 1 finale. He also announced that a new film adaption of the show is currently in progress. In April, He announced the film adaption's official title, GP: TST - Evolution, and that it would be heavily influenced by the 1988 anime film, Akira. Slimeo stated in an interview that he was choosing this idea because he pitched this while producing an episode of Greeny Phatom. He then decided to put the idea on hold until he had time to continue the work again. He also stated that he loved the movie, Akira, after watching it for the first time on Toonami. He even said that he plans to make another film adaption if this film becomes a success. In October, S1 announced that the series would start airing on BBC Two and Channel 4 in the UK. In spite of this, S1 made some special GP: TST idents for Channel 4 in partnership with the channel's agency, 4creative. Season 3 and GP: TST - Evolution (2018-2019) The film, GP: TST - Evolution, was confirmed for a release date of July 20th. While the show itself was to be confirmed for a 3rd season. S1's TV network, S1i, announced that reruns and new episodes of the series would be airing starting on January 10th. On that same day, Slimeo announced a third season of the series and that it would begin, "The Portal Saga", introducing the season's main villain, Crytrek, who first appeared in the S1 Comixs crossover series, Equal. On February 1st, Slimeo announced that his EDM band, WN, would be composing the film's score and stated that the film's score will have an Indie / Electronic fusion genre. The film score's first two tracks, "Opening Credits" and "The Chase (Score Version)", was released on the same day of the announcement on Atlantic Records and EVOLVE Records. A day later, He announced that the song, "Headstrong" by Trapt, will be the main theme of the film. He even announced that's the film's soundtrack, including the album version of, "The Chase", will be released a month after the film's release on Atlantic, Roadrunner and EVOLVE. The Season 3 premiere aired on March 2nd. The episode shows the villains that have been defeated in the series's past two seasons and introduces the Toa Of Fire named, Leo. In August, he stated his concerns of Disney purchasing 20th Century Fox and how it could effect Greeny Phatom hand his own version of the series. He then tweeted that he intends to continue the series despite what happens. He even mentioned his concerns while on his 2018 stand-up comedy tour. The day after the beginning of Part 2 of Season 3, Slimeo announced that there will be an aftermath of Part 2. A total of 10 episodes have been queued for airing. He even stated the possibility of the show getting a 4th season next year. Following this announcement, Slimeo has also has started work on a Powerpuff Girls reboot for Toonami entitled, PPGsli. He said that the reboot would be a continuation of the original series. He's been putting up concept art and readers to prepare for the project's premiere. Horizons Are Unbreakable (2019-present) On April 19, Slimeo announced a 4th season of the series with the plot being based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable. The season focuses on Eli Hendrix as the main character of the season with Little Guy being a supporting character throughout the season. The location for the season will be in Albany, Oregon. It was also announced that the new episodes of the series will be simulcasted on FX, BBC America, Freeform, and S1i, S1's own TV network. Slimeo even confirmed that the series will receive its second film adaption. He even said that he had already started working on the script for the film. A day later after the announcement, Slimeo posted on Twitter that there would be a teaser trailer for the film to be revealed at Comic-Con along with new details of the film and what's to come. Characters * Little Guy * Zack * Little Girl * Mavilda * Bluvetta * Neko * CV * Jamie Beanson * Andrew * Leo Cast * Slimeo as Little Guy * Pete Lee as Zack * Donna Christie as Little Girl * Samantha Futerman as Mavilda * Cree Summer as Bluvetta * Crystal Stainton as Jamie Beanson * Tom Kenny as Andrew Episodes Main: List Of Episodes